A Thousand Pages
by slkittens
Summary: Will and Tessa are happily married, and trying to make a family. Tessa is having a hard time with the fact that she is the only one of her friends yet to have a child. Can Will and Tessa have the family they want? Or will something stop them along the way? Don't worry, it's not as fluffy as it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! I've decided to try out fan fiction. This first chapter is REALLY short but I just wanted to see if anyone liked it- I'm going to make the usual chapters longer, don't worry, so please enjoy!**

**~Sam**

"Come over here," whispered a masculine voice. William Herondale smiled as his wife moved closer to him on the bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I love you, Tess." Tessa grinned and raked her small fingers through her husband's jet black hair. "I know," she whispered. Will carefully pulled her head closer to his and kissed her faintly, then with more passion, until they ran out of breathe. Tessa looked up at Will and shook her head. How did she possibly end up with him? Considering everything he had done to her, she should not have given him a second thought. But considering that everything he had done to her was to protect her, she could not stop thinking about him. Will returned his wife's gaze. They had suffered much heartache and loss over the years. Shortly after defeating Mortmain's clockwork army, and Jem becoming a silent brother, Sophie and Gideon wed. They had conceived a child after a few months. Just two months into her pregnancy, however, Sophie lost the baby. The two grieved for a year but finally worked up the courage to try again. Now, Sophie was seven months into her second pregnancy and absolutely glowing.

A knock at the door stirred the couple from their trance. "Just a moment," Tessa called. She reached for her bathrobe hanging on the door and wrapped it around her. Will faked a pout. "I think I like you better with nothing on," he said. Tessa glared at him. She picked up a pillow off of her side of the bed and threw it at him, then opened the door. Charlotte stood with one year old Michael asleep in her arms and Charlie wandering off behind her. He was almost three, now, with Henry's red hair and Charlotte's brown eyes. "Morning, Tessa," she said softly. "I just stopped by to let you know that the four of us are headed to the park today." She paused to move Michael in her arms. "With two boys, it can be an all day affair." The two women laughed, but Tessa's laughter soon faded into a sad smile. It wasn't as if she wasn't happy for Charlotte- she was. It was just that Sophie, Charlotte, and even Cecily had children- Cecily had a four month old baby girl named Alexis. Will and Tessa had been trying for a year now and Tessa had yet to conceive. As if Charlotte sensed Tessa's despair, she quickly stopped laughing. "I just thought I should let you know that you two would have the institute to yourselves today." Tessa smiled brightly. "Thank you, Charlotte. Have a wonderful time." Charlotte beamed and took Charlie's hand in her free hand. Tessa watched as the three Fairchild's walked down the hall and turned the corner. Tessa sighed. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist. She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes. He bent his head down and kissed her softly. "It'll happen, Tess." She looked down at his hand resting on her stomach. She placed her own hand on top of his and fell back into him, letting the tears fall.

**So what do you guys think? I mean, if anybody is reading this... This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So you guys know I just posted the first chapter two days ago... and in the first two hours that it was up, I got FOUR reviews, THREE favorites, and TWO follows. I cried. You guys are like my life- wait no, will Herondale is my life. But you guys are pretty awesome... I recently found out that my story does not perfectly fit in with the family tree. I know it might not bother some of you, but I'm really OCD so I'm sorry! I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but then I saw the fifth review and I was like what the heck! :) Thanks to everyone who is reading this!**

**Ooh, and by the way, I don't own Will Herondale (though wouldn't that be great?) or any of the other infernal devices characters. They would belong to the one and only Cassie Clare.**

**Have fun Reading!**

**~Sam**

"So," Tessa said, glancing at her best friend. "Any names yet?"

Sophie giggled. She had some ideas of what to name her unborn child, but decided that perhaps she would keep them a secret. She shook her head. Tessa looked away but smiled. She knew Sophie was lying; she could never speak a lie out loud. Tessa walked slowly next to Sophie, admiring the London sights. Jem had taken her around the city once, she thought. She bit her lip. Goodness, she missed him so much. She thought about how they were to be married. What would have happened if they had been married? Would they have had a child by now, or even more than one? She would never truly know, though. Making assumptions and blaming Will for their problem would get her nowhere.

"How about some green tea?" Sophie suggested, interrupting Tessa's daydream. In the past few months, that had become her favorite thing to drink. Tessa smiled at Sophie.

"Yes, that would be lovely," she said.

Sophie reached for Tessa's arm and pulled her into the nearest café. Tessa looked at Sophie in bewilderment. Was this the Sophie that took a year to get used to saying "Tessa" instead of "Miss?" Sophie never stepped out of line when it came to manners and such. It wasn't as if the little arm tug bothered Tessa, she just found it out of character.

"Sophie, are you alright?"

Sophie blushed. "Oh, goodness, I'm sorry M- Tessa," she said, catching herself before reverting to the old title she had for Tessa. "I'm just so hungry!"

Tessa laughed. "Not to worry," she said understandingly. "Let's get you some tea before you push me into the river!"

Sophie laughed out loud, then covered her mouth quickly. "What is with me today?"

Tessa grinned at her companion. "Give it two months, and I'm sure you'll be back to your normal self, and size." Sophie shook her head while smiling.

"I've got to use the ladies room," she said bashfully. "Would you find us a nice table?"

Tessa nodded. "Of course."

-Page Break-

Tessa sat tapping her fingers on the table. She knew it was an awful habit that she ought to break, but found herself doing it often when she worried. Sophie had been in the restroom for a while, and Tessa was concerned. A waitress walked by the table.

"May I get you something to drink, Miss?" she asked. Tessa smiled politely.

"No, thank you," she replied, but then remembered Sophie's request. She called out to the waitress, "Excuse me!" The woman turned and walked back to the table. She looked around as if embarrassed that people had heard Tessa's shout.

"Yes, Miss?"

"Some green tea would be great, thank you."

As soon as the waitress had left, Tessa stood up from the table and rushed towards the restroom. She knocked on the door; there was no answer.

"Sophie?" she called out.

When there was again no reply, Tessa swore under her breathe and turned the knob. The door was open. Tessa walked inside and found the small yellow handbag that Sophie carried with her everywhere: inside was a scarf to keep the baby warm if there was a breeze, her wallet for emergencies, a jar half filled with pickles for those times when she was having a bad craving, and her Sensor. Tessa looked around frantically. The room was quite small- it was not as if a grown woman could hide in it. Tessa finally had to face the fact that Sophie was gone.

**There's chapter two! Sorry to end on a not-really-kind-of cliffhanger, but it had to be done. I ain't gonna write no borin' story... :) Review if you think you know where Sophie is... I bet none of you can figure it out. Muahahahahaha! Again, I know kind of short, but I have to get used to this whole writing thing. Please review and follow and make me your favorite :) Peace out, wonderful people.**

**~Sam**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nobody figured it out! Not really, anyways. It's not gonna start with that scene, so you'll have a minute to calm down before the ACTION kicks in. Technically, you won't REALLY find out what happens in this chapter, but *gasps* I've said too much! I like to CAPITALIZE things.**

Gabriel and Cecily were awoken by a cry. "I'll get it, Ceci," Gabriel whispered to his half asleep wife. Cecily mumbled a thank you and rolled over. They had slept in surprisingly long; it was almost 10:30 in the morning. Alexis continued to wail, so Gabriel sat up and reached out for her in her bassinet. "Good morning, precious," he said to her on a sing-song voice. Cecily propped herself up on one arm. She loved watching Gabriel with Anna. The couple had been married for 18 months, and for the first year, Gabriel had been terrified of being a father. Five months into their marriage, when Cecily told Gabriel that she was with child, he disappeared for two days. When he returned, Cecily had to pull her brother off of him. Gabriel later apologized to her.

"Ceci, forgive me, darling," he had said while holding her hands in his.

"I just didn't want to be a horrible father like him, my father. You know I would never leave you, either of you."

Cecily had smiled with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and kissed him.

"I forgive you," she said to him. "I love you." Gabriel was worried all throughout the time Cecily was pregnant. But as soon as Alexis came into the world, and opened her bright green eyes, Gabriel would not leave her side. Every time he picked her up she would smile, and when he sang to her she would instantly fall asleep. As Cecily watched her husband and her daughter bond, she could not keep the smile off her face. She hoped they would be this close forever, like she and her father were.

After both Will and Ella left, Cecily's parents grew very protective of her. They would walk her to school, and walk her home, and after a year they decided to homeschool her. She was hardly ever let out of the house, and when she was it was with her parents attached to her side. Although she had little to no interaction with others her age, she formed a close bond with her parents. Now that Charlotte was the consul, Cecily and Will got to visit them often.

"Ceci?" Gabriel called again. Ceci looked up. "Oh, yes?" She said, stirred from her thoughts. "I think she wants you," Gabriel said smiling. Cecily sat up and happily took Anna in her arms. "It's okay, baby girl," she cooed. "Mama's right here."

-Page Break-

Charlotte sat on the soft grass watching her two sons and her husband play swords. She loved the three of them so much, but what a handful! While Charles was constantly making noise and asking questions, Michael was much more thoughtful. Instead of asking what a sensor was, he had tried to open it up and see what was inside. It was quite ironic, actually; Charles had been born with Henry's red hair but Michael with his spirit. Michael's hair was brown like Charlotte, and his eyes were a deep, dark green. It was strange, Charlotte thought. She had never seen anyone else in her family with those eyes, but then again there was nobody quite like Michael.

Charlotte looked down at the book in her lap, A Tale of Two Cities. Tessa had recommended it to her, but she was having a hard time getting into it. Maybe it wasn't her style. She put the book down on the blanket next to her and went over to play with her boys. Henry saw her and smiled.

"How nice of you to join us, Lottie," he said.

"Alas," he said dramatically. "There is a mundane maiden in that tree yonder there, er, that needs our help!"

The two boys thrust their wooden swords towards the tree Henry spoke of. Charlotte laughed. Before following after his sons, Henry gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go home, Lottie," he told her. "The boys will stay here forever, and you have nothing to do but watch them. Go spend the rest of the day with Tessa, or Sophie, or Cecily."

Charlotte hesitated. Henry was not wrong, of course, that she would have nothing to do but to watch the three of them play. But she enjoyed that, watching her boys play. However, when she thought of a day by herself, she couldn't resist. Henry saw her answer in her eyes and smiled.

"We'll be home by supper time, Lottie," he assured her. Charlotte picked up her book and her blanket and walkd towards the carriage where Cyril was waiting.

Back at the institute, Charlotte sat in the library sipping wine. It was so peaceful, she thought, she could stay here forever.

Then the telephone rang.

Charlotte threw her head back. Why did she buy that thing? She had saved up for months to buy one in case there was a situation that needed her attention. It rang again. She got up and locked away her frustration, answering the telephone in her sweetest voice, "This is Charlotte Fairchild,how may I help you?"

-Page Break-

"Excuse me, I apologize for interrupting your meals, but is there a Tessa Herondale present? Tessa Herondale?"

Still standing in the women's bathroom, Tessa heard her name being called. "Tess- Tessa Herondale?" Tessa walked out of the bathroom.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked. The waitress smiled sweetly. Tessa noticed something odd about her. She focused to peel the glamour, and saw that the whites, pupils, and irises of her eyes were dark blue. Tessa's eyes widened, but she tried to hide her surprise.

"There is a young woman on the telephone for you."

Tessa had only ever spoken on three of those in her life. Suddenly she thought to herself, could it be Sophie? She hurried to follow the waitress.

"Hello?" she said once she reached the telephone.

"Tessa, it's Charlotte!" That's odd, Tessa thought. It sounds nothing like Charlotte.

"Anyway," the woman continued. "I know you are having lunch now, but when you're finished with your meal would you care to join us at the park for a walk?"

"Oh, Charlotte," Tessa said. "Sophie's missing! She went to the restroom and didn't return, so after a long while I went to find her and she had just vanished!"

"What? Sophie is here with me! She told me that she told you before she left, that she was feeling ill and so she left for the institute. I happened to be home, so we thought why not have a girls' day out?"

Thank goodness, Tessa thought. She had been so worried about Sophie.

"Okay, then I'm on my way. Please tell Sophie I have her bag."

"Of course! We'll meet you on the bench by that small tree, do you know the one?"

"Yes, I do," Tessa said. "I shall see you both soon."

A tall man stood in the corner of the room. A woman walked in happily.

"It worked, sir," she said. "She should be arriving shortly."

The man smiled. "Good. And you have the other two women-"

"They are in position, sir."

The man took a deep breath. "Wonderful."

**A/N IM SORRY OKAY YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL AT ME! Don't worry, I won't cliffhang you next time- and I will reveal who the corner man is! ARENT YOU EXCITED?!**

**I know ****_I_**** am :) have fun doing what ever it is you people do when you don't read...**

**~Sam**


	4. I'm really sorry

Okay so first of all this is not a chapter...IM SO SORRY. this is an apology and a cry for help! I have volleyball four days a week now, and soccer, and I'm the president of my school... AND I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO THATS WHY I HAVENT WRITTEN A CHAPTER IN LIKE A MILLION YEARS. ugh... I need ideas. I have a basic plot, which I shall not tell you, but I need your help to write the rest of it! Review or PM me with you BEST idea, because I'm sure you all have tons of good ones... I'm sooooo sorry and as soon as volleyball is over I should be updating more consistently. Thanks for understanding! (Let's just pretend you aren't terribly mad at me ?)


End file.
